cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henripolis
= Introduction to Henripolis = Henripolis is a very large and older nation at 56 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Henripolis work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Henripolis will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Henripolis has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Henripolis allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Free speech is considered taboo in Henripolis. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Henripolis will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. =Geography= Physical Henripolis is at the junction of 3 states: Tennessee, Arkansas, and Tennessee. It lies principally between the Mississippi and Tennessee Rivers. These form the western and eastern boundries respectively. Along the Tennessee River, there are ridges of large hills about 10 miles high. Rolling hills continue along the southern border, eventually ending in the bluffs of Memphis. The rest of the nation is relatively flat and fertile, pocketed by streams and forests. Much of the land is used for agriculture. Climate Henripolis has a humid subtropical climate. Generally the nation has hot summers and mild to cool winters with above average precipitation throughout the year, except for winter, when there is an average of 5 inches of snow per year. Human Culture Henripolis' culture is dominated by Memphis. Festivals Memphis in May Beale Street Music Festival World Championship Barbecue Cooking Contest Mid-South Fair Tourism Tourism is concentrated in Memphis. Museums National Civil Rights Museum Memphis Brooks Museum of Art Dixon Gallery and Gardens Mud Island River Park and Mississippi River Museum Other Attractions Graceland Mansion Beale Street Sports Memphis Tigers- College Football and Basketball Memphis Riverkings- Hockey Memphis Xplorers- Arena Football Henripolis National Soccer Team = History = See also: Memphis Pre Modern Era 9000 B.C.-1900 A.D Native Americans The area now known as Henripolis was first settled by Paleo-Indians nearly 11,000 years ago. The names of the cultural groups that inhabited the area between first settlement and the time of European contact are unknown, but several distinct cultural phases have been named by archaeologists, including Archaic, Woodland, and Mississippian whose cultures predecessors of the Muscogee people who inhabited the area prior to contact with Europeans. European and American Settlement Spanish explorers first visited the area, led by Hernando de Soto in 1539–43. It was inhabited by tribes of Muscogee, Yuchi, and the Cherokee which and recentently setteled here. As European colonists spread into the area, the native populations were forcibly displaced to the south and west. Tennessee was admitted to the United States in 1796 as the 16th state; it was created by taking the north and south borders of North Carolina and extending them to the Mississippi River. Civil War and Reconstruction Many major battles of the American Civil War were fought in Tennessee—most of them Union victories. It was the last border state to secede from the Union when it joined the Confederate States of America on June 8, 1861. The largest battle fought in western Tennessee was Shiloh, a Union victory along the banks of the Tennessee river in 1862. Union forces captured Memphis from Confederacy in the Battle of Memphis on June 6, 1862, and the city remained under Union control for the duration of the war.After the war, Tennessee adopted a new constitution that abolished slavery effective February 22, 1865 and ratified the Fourteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution on July 18, 1866. Tennessee was the first state readmitted to the Union on July 24, 1866. Because it ratified the Fourteenth Amendment, Tennessee was the only state that seceded from the Union that did not have a military governor during Reconstruction. Modern Era 1900-2007 See also: Memphis World War II World War II brought relief to Tennessee by employing ten percent of the state’s populace (308,199 men and women) in the armed services. Truely, Tennessee deserved its reputation as "The Volunteer State". Most of those who remained on farms and in cities worked on war-related production, since Tennessee received war orders amounting to $1.25 billion. Tennessee military personnel served with distinction from Pearl Harbor to the final, bloody assaults at Iwo Jima and Okinawa, and 7,000 died in combat during the war. In 1942-43, Middle Tennessee residents played host to 28 Army divisions that swarmed over the countryside on maneuvers preparing for the D-Day invasion. Indepedence Movement of 2007 However,beneath the outer prosperity of western Tennesee lay a core of government corruption that disgusted the population at large. Scandals were commonplace and crime raged through the streets. Police were powerless to stop the surge in violence and most citizens looked toward gangs for day-to-day protection. No where was this more evident than Memphis. The largest of these gangs was located in the burrow of Binghampton and grew to the extent that it became pratically a new country. Gang members were strategically placed in posistions of power in the city government and eventually one of them, Henry, became mayor. He declared Memphis an indepedent state and left the Union, creating a dictatorship The Federal Era 2/14/07-2/27/07 Reform of February 14th Bowing to the pressure of the population, Henry (now called Henry II), declared the official religion Judaism, although he himself remained Christian. The government was converted to a Federal system, uniting the several communities making up Henripolis, including Memphis, Germantown, Whitehaven, and Frasier. Several other changes including the banning of drug imports and increases in foreign aid involvement. These changes were generally viewed as improvements by the population and government approval skyrocketed. The nation expands Many transactions took place in later February. More and more citizens gathered the under the banner of Henripolis. The Mississippi area also provides the army with exceptional soldiers. The expansion of the borders also gave a new legitmacy to the government. Before Henripolis was just a city state, by the end of February, it had become a fledgling commericial center. To further increase loyalty to a central state, the Mid South Confederation was formed. The Mid South Confederation was made defunct by the IDL. IDL The Henripolis government became wary of its new found power and decided it was time to join an alliance. The small, but powerful International Defense League was the perfect choice. At the time, most citizens belived Henripolis national pride and indepedence would be preserved while it was protected by large, nuclear capable powers.However, the senior military leadership was unhappy that Henripolis had joined a alliance. No aid had been recieved from the IDL and the economy was headed toward recession. At 4:00 pm on February 27th, the military stormed the parliament building and took Henry II hostage. He was forced to sign a resignation from the IDL and declare war. Popular support of Henry prevented the military from taking direct control, but til this day, questions remain about exactly how much influence the miltary has on the government. The Macanian Empire 2/27/07-3/13/07 Macanian Civil War 3/1/07-3/3/07 Henripolis' military government opted to join the militant Macanian Empire. Henry II recived word that the there was a traitor within the alliance. The 278th ACR and 2nd Infantry Brigade began a punitive strike against Wetdoggy. The first assault ended in a bloody repulse losing 99 men while inflicting 74 casulties. The next assault was more successful, losing 45 more men but killing 180 of the enemy, capturing 3.141 miles of land and destroying 5 infrastructure. However these attacks weakened the crack corps of the Henripolis military. A call went out for volunteers. Many answered the call in North Mississippi. 2 more attacks were launched the next morning, with the 113th Infantry Brigade, the famous "Delta Rifles", leading the way. After these ferocious two battles, Wetdoggy had been put in anarcy. Total Henripolis causlties were 317, while Wetdoggy lost 496. Much infrastructure was destroyed and land captured.Later however, Wetdoggy troops rallied and put Henripolis into anarchy for the first time in its history. Henripolis troops eventually won the decisive battle of Shelby Farm, effectively ending the war. Aftermath The war was a bloodbath. Both sides substained heavy causlties, although Wetdoggy lost more. Henripolis recovered fairly rapidly after the war, Wetdoggy was forced into peacemode. Thus most historians consider Henripolis to have won. The Legion 3/13/07-? The sovreign nation of Henripolis, on this, the 13th of March, 2007, do pledge their everlasting loyalty to the Legion and it ideals, til the Legion is no more or we are utterly and forever destroyed Involvement in Great War Three At 10:00 p.m local time, Henripolis declared war on GGA forces, as per Legion admirality orders. The war intially went well. Eventually, however, events on other fronts went downhill. Currently the government is in exile and conducting guerilla operations against FAN. Enemies Dumbocratic-GGA Rideau-GGA Jeremoria-GGA Rhodesia-FAN Medicmandans_World-FAN OmegaLand-FAN L.O.M.A.H-FAN Opening Day Siege of Memphis = Government = System The basis of the Henripolis government is its constitution, which used the United States constitution as a blue print. The constitution was written after Henripolis abandoned its dictatorship. Excutive Branch The president of Henripolis determines the basic direction of Henripolis' domestic and foreign policy and represents the Henripolis state within the country and in foreign affairs. The president appoints and recalls Henripolis ambassadors upon consultation with the parliament, accepts the credentials and letters of recall of foreign representatives, conducts international talks, and signs international treaties. Elections are held every 2 years. Legislative Branch The 75 seat parliament is composed of representives from every community within the border. Basically the parliament is there to write new bills to make into laws and assure the excutive branch does not become to powerfull. Only parliament can approve of the use of force. A 3/4 vote is required to amend the constitution and a 2/3 to approve a new law. Judical Branch The duty of the Judicial Branch is to enforce the laws based on its interpretation of the constitution, nothing more, nothing less. The Judicial Branch also has a duty to fight corruption of the other two branches. If need be, they can begin a no-confidence vote of the president or any member of parliament. Administrative Disricts 1. Midtown 2. East Memphis 3. Northhaven 4. Frasier 5. Shelby Farms 6. Whitehaven 7. Airport 8. Hickory Ridge 9. Germantown 10. Collierville 11. Millington 12. Bartlett 13. Lakeland 14. Arlington 15. Madge 16. Fayette County Foreign Relations Henripolis is a member of the Macian Empire, but maintains its indepedent heritage. They will send all available aid should an ally or trade partner be in need. There have been several international incidents and 3 wars. Trade Partners Ragnara (Viridian Entente) Tectopia (Green Protection Agency) AntiFurAndUranium Empire of Mu (Grand Global Alliance) Military Full Article: Military of Henripolis Formations The basic unit of the Henripolis army is the Infantry Battalion, typically made up of 30 men, if the unit is at full strength. Every Infantry Battalion has three companies of 10 men each. An Infanty Brigade has 90 men or 3 Battlions at full strength. National Guard formations are much smaller and are held at cadre status, unless war should be declared at which point efforts will be made to increase their strength to 50% full. Major Units 2nd Infantry Brigade "The Diehards" 5th Infantry Brigade 278th Cavalry Regiment "Phantom Riders"